Gemini
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache: Kai heeft een vraag voor Yara en Yara heeft ook een vraag voor Kai.
1. De grote vraag

Naam:Dutchie

Titel: Gemini

Datum: november 2007

Woorden: 2969

Spoilers: Geen

Disclaimer: Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

**Hoofdstuk 1 De grote vraag.**

Kai liep met een glimlach het hoofdkantoor binnen. "Hier heeft iemand een goed bui," zei Holger en keek hem aan. "Volgens mij heb je het antwoord gekregen waar je gehoopt op had." Kai knikte. "Gefeliciteerd!" Zei hij en klopte Kai op zijn schouder. Hij kwam dichtbij hem staan. "Als je haar ook maar één keer ongelukkig maakt dan doe ik je wat!" Fluisterde hij. "Prettig weekend!" Riep hij en verliet de controlekamer. Kai moest glimlachen. Dit was niet de eerste keer dat hij dit zei, maar hij zou zijn advies wel opvolgen. Hij wilde de consequenties niet weten als hij dat niet deed.

**Flashback**

_"Gaat het?" Vroeg Yara aan Kai die proestend uit het water kwam. "Ik heb me verslikt," antwoordde hij en viel meteen weer in een hoestbui. Yara pakte zijn duikfles aan en zette die in het rek. "Gaat het?" Vroeg Yara weer. Kai knikte en pakte de duikzak vast. "En? Wat interessants gevonden?" Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. "Ja, Jou." Zei hij en keek haar aan. Yara voelde dat ze rood begon aan te lopen. "Blozen staat je goed," grapte hij en kuste haar vluchtig op de lippen. Hij drukte de duikzak in haar handen. "Kijk maar eens," zei hij en deed zijn zwemvliezen uit. Yara opende de duikzak en haalde er een gigantische schelp uit. "Wow!" Yara bekeek de schelp van alle kanten. "Kai? Er zit iets in." "Haal het er uit." Zei Kai nieuwsgierig en ging naast haar zitten. Voorzichtig peuterde Yara het object eruit. Yara staarde met open mond naar de ring. "Yara?" Vroeg Kai. Yara keek hem met grote ogen aan en keek toen terug naar de ring die ze in haar hand vasthield. "Wil je met me trouwen?" Vroeg hij zacht en knielde voor haar neer. Langzaam begon het Yara door te dringen. Een glimlach vormde zich op haar gezicht. Kai keek haar hoopvol aan. "Ja!"_

**Heden**

Yara zat voor zich uit te staren. Ze schrok toen er iemand naast haar kwam zitten. "Hoi," zei ze. Holger wist meteen uit haar reactie dat er iets mis was. "Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg hij. "Is het Kai?" Yara schudde haar hoofd. "Mike stond hier vanmorgen voor de deur," antwoordde ze. Holger kon die naam niet direct plaatsen. "Mike?" Vroeg Holger. "Florida Mike," verduidelijkte Yara. "Moet moest die hier?" Yara haalde haar schouders op. "Hij wilde praten, maar daar had ik geen zin in. Steven heeft hem met geweld naar buiten gesleept." "Heb je het hier al met Kai over gehad?" Vroeg Holger. "Het is belangrijk dat hij dit verhaal ook weet." Yara schudde haar hoofd. "Ik heb hem nog niet alles verteld." Yara legde haar hoofd op Holgers schouder. "Het komt wel goed," zei Holger en sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. "Touwens…" begon hij. "Nog van harte gefeliciteerd." Yara keek hem aan. "Kai?" Holger knikte. "Hij heeft me woensdagavond om jouw hand gevraagd," zei Holger trots. "Hij heeft wat?" Yara keek hem verwonderd aan. "Hij wilde het doen zoals het hoort. Hij stond op de stoep woensdag en heeft het me toen gevraagd." Yara glimlachte en schudde haar hoofd.

**Flashback**

_Kai parkeerde zijn auto voor Holgers huis, maar stapte niet uit. "Kom Kai," zei hij tegen zichzelf. "Dit moet je doen!" Hij stapte uit en liep richting de voordeur. Holger die de auto had zien stoppen stond voor het raam. Toen hij Kai's gezicht zag, wist hij dat er iets aan de hand was. Kai drukte op de bel en twee tellen later opende Holger de deur. "Kai," zei Holger. "Hoi. Mag ik even binnenkomen?" Vroeg hij. "Natuurlijk. Is er iets aan de hand? Is het Yara?" Kai keek hem aan en knikte. "Er is iets en ik wilde iets aan u vragen." Holger keek hem verbaast aan. Had hij het nu goed gehoord. Kai had U gezegd. "Nou, ik zou zeggen gooi het eruit." "Nou het zit zo," begon Kai. "Ik kan het heel goed vinden met Yara. Uhm…meer dan goed. En ik wilde U vragen om haar hand." Holger keek Kai met open mond aan. Holger moest het nog allemaal even verwerken. Had hij het nu goed gehoord. Kai wilde met Yara trouwen. Aan Kai zijn gezicht kon hij zien dat het meende. "Onder één voorwaarde," zei Holger. Kai knikte. "Als jij haar ongelukkig maakt, dan maak ik je leven zuur. Begrepen!" Kai keek hem aan en knikte. "Zo!" Zei Holger. "Wanneer ga je haar vragen," vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. "Morgenavond," antwoordde Kai._

**Heden**

Yara zat bij de dokter te wachten op de uitslag van de medische keuring. Ongeduldig zat ze te wachten, want voor vanmiddag stond een duik gepland. "Yara Petersen?" Vroeg de dokter. Yara stond op en volgde hem. Ze nam plaats en wachtte op het nieuws. "Ik zie dat je deze keuring hebt aangevraagd in verband met duiken?" Yara knikte. "Ik heb minder goed nieuws voor je wat betreft het duiken, maar het is ook goed nieuws," begon hij. "Uit je bloedwaarden heb ik kunnen opmaken dat je zwanger bent." Yara keek hem aan. "Zwanger?" Vroeg ze. Toen ze de dokter zag knikken, wist ze dat ze hem goed verstaan had. Daar had ze niet op gerekend. "Is verder alles in orde?" Vroeg ze aan de dokter. "Ja, verder ben je geheel gezond. En voor de gezondheid van je ongeboren kind zou ik het duiken achterwegen laten." Yara knikte, ze kende de gevaren van duiken tijdens een zwangerschap. "Ok," zei Yara. "Hier moet ik even aan wennen." "Kan ik begrijpen," zei de dokter. "Maar je bent toch wel blij met je zwangerschap?" Yara keek hem aan. "Ja!" Zei ze resoluut. "Het was niet gepland, maar de baby is meer dan welkom." "Ik kan al een check-up voor je inplannen als je dat wilt." "Graag," antwoordde Yara.


	2. Gemini

Naam:Dutchie

Titel: Gemini

Datum: november 2007

Woorden: 2969

Spoilers: Geen

Disclaimer: Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

**Hoofdstuk 2 Gemini**

Kai zat onderuitgezakt televisie te kijken. Om de 5 minuten keek hij op zijn horloge. _Waar blijft ze nou._ Kai had een romantische avond voor hen gepland, maar hij kon Yara maar niet bereiken. Kai het al opgegeven, toen hij de voordeur hoorde opengaan. Yara's gezicht stond op onweer. "Wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg hij toen hij Yara's jas aanpakte. Yara zei niets, maar opende haar tas en overhandigde Kai de brief die ze net thuis in haar brievenbus had gevonden. Kai opende hem en las hem vluchtig door. "Is dat die vent van Florida," vroeg Kai toen hij de brief had doorgelezen. Yara knikte. "Ik heb je nog niet het hele verhaal verteld Kai," begon ze. Yara ging zitten in de bank en Kai kwam naast haar zitten. "Nadat hij fysiek geweld had gebruikt ben ik weggegaan." Ze zag dat Kai knikte. "Ongeveer twee weken later ontdekte ik dat ik zwanger was." Tranen begonnen nu over Yara's gezicht te lopen. "Op een dag kwam ik Mike tegen. Hij was stomdronken. Hij sleurde me naar zijn auto en eiste wie de vader was. Toen ik hem vertelde dat hij de vader was, heeft hij me zo toegetakeld dat ik in het ziekenhuis belande…" Kai pakte haar hand vast. Hij vreesde het ergste. "Ik heb haar verloren Kai," fluisterde ze. Kai trok haar in zijn armen en liet haar huilen. "Je kon er niets aandoen Yara…" fluisterde hij en hield haar nog steviger vast. "Kai… Ik ben zwanger," snikte ze. "Wauw," fluisterde Kai.

Yara was ondertussen in Kai's armen in slaap gevallen. Kai kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Hij werd papa. Wauw… Toen Yara wakker werd zag ze Kai zitten met een enorme glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Waar denk je aan?" Fluisterde ze zacht. "Aan ons kind," antwoordde hij en legde zijn hand op haar buik. "Zeg me dat dit geen droom is. Alsjeblieft," smeekte ze. Kai boog zich voorover. "Dit is geen droom schat," fluisterde hij in haar oor. "Ik zie het al helemaal voor me. Kleine Kai die hier in de tuin rondrent." "Kleine Kai?" Zei Yara lachend. "Of kleine Yara," zei ze. Ze lachte beide om hun opmerkingen. "Dus je bent wel blij met de zwangerschap?" Vroeg ze voorzichtig. "Ik ben in de zevende hemel," zei hij en drukte een kus op haar lippen. "Uhm…ik heb morgenvroeg een afspraak bij de gynaecologe. Als je zin hebt kun je meegegaan." "Zin? Dit wil ik voor geen goud missen!" "Je moet wel morgenvroeg werken," zei Yara. "Wacht even," zei Kai en haalde zijn mobiele tevoorschijn. Na twee minuten hing hij op. "Geregeld. Maar ik moet me wel verantwoordden voor mijn afwezigheid bij de _Kapitein_ morgen," zei Kai. Yara fluisterde hem iets in zijn oor. Beide schaterde erna van het lachen.

Kai en Yara zaten ongeduldig te wachten in de wachtkamer van de gynaecologe. Toen de gynaecologe Yara's naam zei, stonden ze beide open en volgende haar het kantoor binnen. Nadat zij alle gegevens had gekregen van Yara, gingen ze naar de onderzoeksruimte. Yara ging liggen op het bedje en Kai ging naast haar zitten. Yara keek een beetje angstig om zich heen. "Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken," zei de gynaecologe geruststellend. "Als je even voor mij de knoppen van je jeans wilt losmaken, dan kunnen we beginnen," zei ze tegen Yara. Yara deed wat de gynaecologe zei en wachtte af wat er verder ging gebeuren. De gynaecologe plaatste tissues tussen Yara en de jeans en rolde de trui op zodat haar buik zichtbaar werd. Ze deed de gel op de buik en toen begon het onderzoek.

Tegen 12 uur liep Kai fluitend de controlekamer binnen. "Goedemiddag," riep hij en liep naar Ehlers toe. "U wilde graag weten waarom ik vanmorgen afwezig was?" Vroeg Kai aan Holger. Deze knikte alleen maar. Kai overhandigde hem een envelop. "Je kunt Alex helpen. Die is op de Albatros de kombuis aan het schoonmaken," vertelde Holger hem. "Gruber?" Vroeg Kai en Holger knikte weer. "Ben al onderweg." Kai salueerde en verliet de controlekamer. Holger schudde zijn hoofd en keek naar de envelop. Hij ging achter zijn bureau zitten en opende de envelop.

Holger staarde naar de twee foto's die in de envelop zaten. Zonder dat hij het gemerkt had waren Wolfgang en Saskia achter hem gaan staan. "Wie krijgt een tweeling?" Vroeg Saskia. Holger's hoofd schoot omhoog. "Tw..tweeling?" Stotterde hij. Wolfgang keek hem lachend aan. "Nou…wie?" Vroeg Wolfgang. Holger stopte de foto's weer terug in de envelop en keek zijn crewleden aan. "Ik zeg niks," zei hij en stond op.

Holger liep, met zijn handen in zijn zakken, richting de ligplaats van de Albatros. Op het dek zag hij Kai. Die stond het dek te schrobben. "Zou jij Alex niet helpen?" Vroeg Holger een beetje geïrriteerd. "Die heeft me de kombuis uitgeschopt, omdat ik de hele tijd zat te fluiten," zei Kai onschuldig. "En? Is mijn bijzonder verlof van vanmorgen goedgekeurd?" Vroeg hij met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Holger keek hem aan. "Dat weet ik zonet nog niet. Gruber wil je spreken over je bijzonder verlof," zei Holger en overhandigde de envelop aan Kai. "Dit is denk ik een hele goede rede," zei Holger. "Gefeliciteerd Kai."

Kai liep de controlekamer binnen en zag Gruber aan de kaartentafel staan. "U wilde me spreken?" Vroeg Kai. "Ik hoop dat je een geldige reden hebt voor je afwezigheid vanmorgen," zei hij onvriendelijk. "Ik heb hier iets dat mijn afwezigheid kan verklaren," antwoordde Kai en overhandigde hem de envelop. Gruber keek Kai aan en keek toen naar de envelop. Hij draaide zich om en verliet de controlekamer. "Heb je problemen?" Vroeg Heinz, die achter de radar zat. "Als je hem dadelijk raar ziet doen dan bel me even. Dan weet ik dat het gewerkt heeft," zei Kai en verliet de controlekamer.


	3. Onverwacht bezoek

Naam:Dutchie

Titel: Gemini

Datum: november 2007

Woorden: 2969

Spoilers: Geen

Disclaimer: Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

**Hoofdstuk 3 Onverwacht bezoek**

Yara zat aan de rand van het bassin, naar de twee kleine bruinvissen te kijken. "Is er vooruitgang?" Vroeg Steven, die naast haar was komen zitten. "Ja, gelukkig wel. Ze hebben al heel wat visjes verorberd vanmorgen," antwoordde ze. "Dat is een goed teken." "Yara?" Riep er iemand. Bij het horen van die stem dook Yara in elkaar. "Ik zorg er wel voor dat hij weggaat," zei Steven kalm. "Bernd? Ga je mee?" Riep hij naar de man die achter de PC zat. Deze knikte en volgde Steven naar de hoofdingang.

Ondertussen was Kai er even tussenuit geknepen. Nadat hij bij de KTU langs was geweest, ging hij even naar het SeaLife Center. Bij de ingang stonden drie mannen hevig te discussiëren. "Ik wil dat je nu vertrekt Mike!" Zei Steven. "Geen denken aan! Niet voordat ik met Yara heb gesproken!" Mike begon nu te schreeuwen. Toen Kai de naam Mike hoorde bleef hij staan. Snel liep hij naar de nooduitgang aan de andere kant van het gebouw. Hij draaide Yara GSM-nummer en wachtte tot ze opnam. "Ben bij de nooduitgang. Doe me even open." Even later ging de nooddeur open. Kai glipte naar binnen. Hij kon zien dat Yara bang was. Hij nam haar in zijn armen. "Wees maar niet bang. Ik ben bij je." Kai haalde zijn GSM weer te voorschijn en draaide Holger's nummer. Plotseling hoorde Kai een luide knal en een ruit sprong kapot. "Kapitein met Kai. Kom zo snel mogelijk met versterking naar het SeaLife Center!" Fluisterde hij en hing meteen weer op. "We moeten ons verstoppen," fluisterde hij tegen Yara.

Holger stond aan de grond genageld. Hij drukte drie toetsen in op de telefoon. "Kapitein Ehlers, Kustwacht. We hebben versterking nodig bij het SeaLife Center in Timmendorfer Strand." Holger gooide de hoorn op de haak. "Wolfgang! Werk aan de winkel!" riep Holger en holde de controlekamer uit.

Ondertussen waren de collega's van Holger bij het SeaLife Center aangekomen. Buiten op de trap lag een man in een plas bloed. De gewonde man keek voorzichtig op en deed zijn duim omhoog. Steven had een schampschot aan zijn arm en bloedde behoorlijk. Hij haalde zijn GSM te voorschijn en wees erop. De agent schreef duidelijk op een groot papier zijn telefoonnummer en liet het Steven zien. Steven draaide het nummer. "De schutter is Mike Saunders. Hij heeft mijn collega gegijzeld. Binnen zijn ook nog twee personen. Yara Petersen en Kai Norge, jullie collega van de kustwacht." Plotseling klonk een schot. Steven kromp ineen. De kogel had hem maar net gemist. Hij bleef stil liggen. Binnen had Mike in de gaten gekregen dat hij Steven niet dood had geschoten. Hij stond te bellen! Toen hij zag dat Steven niet meer bewoog, trok hij Bernd mee, richting het opvang bekken.

Ondertussen stopte het busje van het MEK. Corinna sprong uit de auto en liep op Holger af. "Wat is de situatie?" Vroeg ze. "Yara, Kai en Bernd zijn nog binnen. We weten niet of hij Yara en Kai al ontdekt heeft." Corinna knikte. "Corinna?" Vroeg één van haar medewerkers. "Wat is er Paul?" Vroeg Corinna. "Kai Norge heeft zich net gemeld. Hij zit samen met zijn verloofde verstopt onder het bekken in de onderzoeksruimte." "Zijn ze buiten de gevarenlinie?" Paul knikte. "Kai heeft de deur afgesloten." Corinna knikte weer. "De enige die hij bij zich heeft is Bernd Carlson." "Oké. Het gaat dus om één persoon." Ondertussen was Simone er ook bij komen staan. "Simone. Jij gaat via de nooddeur naar binnen. Kai heeft deze op een kier laten staan." Wolfgang had zich ondertussen bij hen gevoegd. "We hebben net informatie gekregen van de FBI. De Gijzelnemer is Mike Saunders. Hij wordt in Amerika gezocht voor een driedubbele moord," zei Wolfgang. "Oké Wolfgang. Jullie hebben het gehoord," zei ze tegen Paul en Simone. "Aan het werk!"

Corinna was samen met Simone via de nooddeur naar binnen gegaan. Corinna wees naar rechts en Simone ging die richting uit. Corinna ging de tegenovergestelde richting uit. Plotseling hoorde ze gestommel. "Lopen!" Schreeuwde Mike tegen Bernd. "Yara! Waar ben je!" Corinna gluurde over de rand van het bekken waarachter ze zat en zag Mike samen met Bernd. Nu had ze de kans, ze had vrije baan. Ze richtte haar wapen en drukte af. De kogel doorboorde Mike's linkerschouder. Zo snel ze kon rende ze richting Mike en schopte zijn wapen ver van hem vandaan. Ze pakte hem beet en draaide hem hardhandig om. Mike schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Corinna pakte haar handboeien en deed deze Mike om. "Alles oké," vroeg ze aan Bernd die nu op de grond zat. Deze knikte alleen. Ondertussen was Simone in de onderzoeksruimte gekomen. "Simone? Verdachte opgepakt." Zei Corinna door de headset. "Ok." Zei Simone. Simone klopte op de deur. "MEK!" Riep ze. Kai opende voorzichtig de deur en zag Simone staan. "Dat is een bekend gezicht," zei deze. "Dat jij nog voor de kustwacht werkt!" Zei Simone kortaf en liep weg. Kai haalde zijn schouders op. "Vroegere collega," zei Kai tegen Yara toen hij haar gezicht zag.

Toen Corinna met Mike naar buitenkwam, stormde Holger het SeaLife Center binnen. "Yara? Kai?" Riep hij. Toen hij Yara spotte rende hij naar haar toe en sloot haar meteen in zijn armen. "Alles oké," vroeg hij voorzichtig. Hij voelde Yara knikken tegen zijn schouder. Hij keek Kai aan en zag dat hij ook knikte. Langzaam liet hij haar los en keek haar aan. "Nog proficiat," fluisterde hij en kuste haar voorhoofd. "Dank je pap," fluisterde ze terug en omhelsde hem.

Holger liep samen met Yara en Kai naar buiten. Toen Holger richting Corinna keek zag hij twee bekende personen staan. "Paul. Simone," zei hij toen hij bij hen was komen staan. "Kapitein Ehlers," begroette Paul Kramer hem beleefd. "Jullie kennen elkaar?" Vroeg een verbaasde Corinna. Holger knikte. "Ze hebben allebei op de Albatros gezeten," vertelde hij haar. Corinna knikte. "Heb je vanavond tijd?" Vroeg hij haar. "Ja, hoezo?" "We hebben een klein feestje om 19.00 uur bei Kalle's café. Je kan Zara meebrengen." "Ok. Ik zal er zijn."

**Einde.**


End file.
